Dare Accepted
by Your Fellow Thespian
Summary: Join in Brandon and Nikki's awkwardness. A one-shot Dd7 spoilers Rated T because I'm paranoid


DD one-shot

Rated T because I'm paranoid

DD7 spoilers

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Dare Accepted

I sat on my bed watching my favorite youtubers with my phone. But as the dork I am, I couldn't focus one bit. All week all I seemed to think about was Brandon.

Brandon.

Brandon had kissed me.

Although I knew it was just for charity. But still I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Things have been getting a little awkward between us though. Lately, every time I would talk to him, I would get all nervous. Not like that was new or anything, but I would get even more nervous. And that was saying somethin'

I couldn't stop blushing, and when he called me while I was sitting on my bed I could barely speak.

"Hey Nikki," he said when I answered.

"Oh, h-hi Brandon, what's up?" I said, trying and failing to be casual. "Theo said he wants to have the band over for movie night and sleep over there, you in?" He asked. Although I could have sworn his voice sounded shaky. I smiled nervously at spending the night there.

Brandon would be there.

"Sure, just let me ask my mom," I replied, trying to control my voice.

"Cool," although he definitely wasn't acting cool.

I covered my phone with my hand and went downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen cutting an apple for Brianna. "Mom, can I go over to my friends house and spend the night?" I asked, willing with all my might that she would say yes. "What time," she said, putting the apples on a paper plate, and handing them to Brianna.

"One sec," I said lifting my phone to my ear. "Hey, my mom wants to know what time," I said in the phone to Brandon. "Theo's mom will be picking us up at around five to five- forty-five," he said, his voice still sounding a bit shaky still. So much awkwardness.

I smiled and told my mom. "Sure, just go get packed now," she said wiping her hands on a kitchen cloth. I was about to go back upstairs when Brianna's whine resounded from where she was eating apples, "Me and miss Penelope wanna come!" Her voice was slightly distorted due to the chewed up food in her mouth.

"This is for big kids, and don't talk with your mouth full,"

"But Nikki!" She whined. I rolled my eyes and walked back up to my room.

"She said yes," I told Brandon as I sat on my bed.

"Cool, I'll tell Theo," his voice seemed to have calmed down.

"So, I'll see you later?" He said.

"Y-yeah," obviously my voice had not.

He chuckled, "Bye Nikki,"

"Bye."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

At five-thirty I climbed into the car.

Chloe, Marcus, and Zoey were already in the back. "Hi guys," I said. Marcus, who was squished between my two BFFs, looked at me with wide eyes, "Help me," he said his voice pleading. Chloe and Zoey were currently attempting to Put mini braids in his hair.

I couldn't help but laugh really loud. The door of the car opened when we arrived at fuzzy friends and Brandon took the seat next to me. He looked behind us and chuckled at the sight of poor Marcus. "I love the new look," he said teasingly. Marcus glared at him and pushed Zoey's hand away as she finished a braid. He shook his hair to get it back to normal.

"Silly, that's not how you get out a braid," Chloe said, smiling. She reached up and raked a hand through the braids in Marcus' hair. He blushed as she pulled away and muttered a quick thanks. Chloe blushed too but giggled. I laughed and turned around in my seat. Violet was going to meet us there because of her wheelchair. Brandon looked over at me and smiled, waving. I blushed but waved back. I heard Theo sigh from the front seat.

"You two are hopeless," he said, shaking his head.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, while Brandon blushed and glared at him.

We arrived at his house a few minutes later and he led us into the basement, where the movie room was. Luckily there was one of those chairs that slide down the stairs for Violet because Theo's grandfather lived with them.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Theo said in a fake British accent. We all laughed and each took a seat. There were three love seat like couches and a one-person couch; which Violet easily transitioned onto. I sat down on the one in the center. Brandon then -hesitantly I might add- sat down next to me. I blushed and smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

"Wanna watch Frozen?" Theo asked from his place next to Zoey, who I noticed was blushing wildly. We all said yes and he typed in the search on Netflix.

I smiled as the beginning title opened and Vuelie played. "This is a rip-off of Lion King," Violet said suddenly causing all of us to look at her and laugh. She just shrugged and turned back to the screen.

We all sang along throughout the movie. We even split on the Love is an open door song. Obviously this came with blushes and winks from knowing friends. Especially when Brandon grabbed my hand and intertwined are fingers. OMG I almost went into a major case of RCS. At the end we decided to play Truth or Dare until the pizza came. We sat in a circle, Chloe on my right, Violet on her right, Marcus on her right, Brandon on his right so we were across from each other and then Theo next to Zoey who was on my left. Theo went first.

"Marcus, Truth or Dare?"

Marcus shifted uneasily but picked dare.

Theo placed a hand on his chin and thought. After a few seconds he grinned evilly.

"I dare you to pick up Chloe bridal style and run around the house yelling, 'She said yes!'" Theo said laughing. Marcus looked over at Chloe and blushed. "Do I have to?" He said bashfully. Theo only nodded, so Marcus stood and walked over to Chloe and she stood. She blushed and laughed nervously as Marcus picked her up bridal style.

He glared at Theo one last time before reluctantly walking upstairs, us following him. He started walking around and yelling 'she said yes, she said yes!' It was hilarious. Theo's mom looked confused but laughed.

We all went back down and took our positions. Theo quickly being dared by Marcus to drink a concoction he made, getting his revenge.

We went on like this, getting dared to do things like prank calling teachers, doing the funky chicken on the front lawn, or doing Our best impressions of a British Justin Beiber.

We were asked questions like celebrity crushes, or greatest fears.

"Truth," Brandon said when Violet asked. She looked around for a few moments before her eyes landed on me. She seemed to wink before turning back to Brandon smirking evilly. "Oh no..." We heard him mumble putting his head in his hands, "What do you want?" He asked miserably. She just laughed at the boy who sat across from me. "Who, if anyone, do you have a crush on?"

He looked up at her, his eyes visibly widening. Everyone seemed to be smirking at him. Brandon's face was red as a tomato and his voice was shaky as he spoke, "Can I change to dare?" Violet smiled at him and nodded, "I dare you to answer the question," she said with a teasing voice. The relief that had flooded his face was now completely gone. He glared at Violet for a moment before speaking. In my head I was hoping with all my heart that he would say my name but I knew he wouldn't.

"Nikki," he said just barely audible. I snapped up my head and looked at him. His head was down, hair covering his face. I just sat staring dumbfounded for a moment before opening my mouth to speak. But before I got the chance, Theo's mom called from upstairs saying it was time for dinner.

Brandon was the first to scramble to his feet and up the stairs, us following behind him. Somehow by the time I had gotten my pizza, the only open seat was next to Brandon. I sighed and walked over gently placing my plate on the table, sliding onto the seat.

Even though every one was talking you could practically hear the crickets between Brandon and I. My head kept turning toward him only to find that he was just blushing and refusing to look at me. Before I could stop myself I gently placed my hand on Brandon's arm, clutching the soft fabric of his grey hoodie. He looked up at me, his face still just as red and I couldn't help myself but smile. And even though everyone was right there I found myself leaning in along with him. Closer and closer until... "Let's go watch some more movies," Theo's voice said. I quickly pulled away and let go of his sleeve blushing. I guess nobody noticed...

When we got back down we took the seats we had taken before, so once again Brandon and I were next to each other. Of course I couldn't even begin to focus on the movie. Brandon liked me, ME of all people.

By the time we had watched two movies and were half way through the third everyone was asleep.

Well everyone except for Brandon and I. We were still sitting awkwardly with our arms touching. I decided now would be a good time to talk about the whole truth or dare thing. So I took a deep breath looked at him and said his name. He turned to look at me, "Y-yeah, Nikki?" He asked nervously. I sighed then realized I couldn't do it.

So I did the next best thing. I grabbed a hold of his neck and pulled myself towards him, pressing our lips together. He stiffened up at first but after a few moments he wrapped his arms gently around my waist, pressing one hand to the small of my back to press me closer against him.

I couldn't help the smile that formed as he tugged at my waist and gently pulled me up on his lap. My hands had curled through his silky soft hair. Our lips were moving together in the perfect loving manner that answered my question all too well.

I broke the kiss ever so slightly and placed my forehead against Brandon's and caught my breath. I opened my eyes to see that his were still closed. I smiled contentedly and removed a hand from his hair and gently stroked it down his cheek. His eyes fluttered open to reveal the two deep blue orbs I had fallen for what seemed so long ago.

He was wearing a small, happy smile that made my heart melt almost as much as the kiss did. He bit his lip and gently rubbed my back with his hand. "So, you really like me?" I asked as his grip around my waist loosened. "No," he said with a sigh. What?! We just- I felt my heart sink. "I think," he sighed, "I think I'm in love with you."

At that I felt my heart lift back up again right through my chest and into heaven. I must have been staring at him for too long because he pulled his forehead away and coughed nervously. "Sorry um, I get it if-" but I cut him off by pressing my lips against his again. I meant for it to be a peck but who am I kidding. Albite it didn't last nearly as long as the one before but it was equally as amazing. When we pulled away I smiled at him and said, "I love you too,"

He smiled that big dorky smile I adore. "Truth or dare?" He said, accentuating the dare to hint for me to pick it. I laughed and chose truth just for that. He rolled his eyes, "Dare it is," he said. I opened my mouth to protest but before I could he pressed a quick peck to my lips. That shut me right up.

"Now.. Let's see," he said tapping his chin pretending to be thinking.

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him for the umpth time.

"Ooh I got one!" He said in fake triumph. He bounced his knee a little to make me jump. I slapped his shoulder and told him to get on with it already.

"I dare you to be my girlfriend," he said it like a challenge but I could still see the blush on his cheeks.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him in an embrace but quickly pulled away to answer,

"Dare accepted," I said smiling.

He grinned and laughed.

"Truth or dare?" I said but before he could reply I answered, "dare for the win!" I said.

He smiled in response and waited for me to give him his dare.

"I dare you to kiss me," I said awaiting his lips to be on mine.

He grinned and placed a hand on my cheek and the other on the small of my back and gently pressed his lips to mine. I smiled as he pulled away slightly, "Dare accepted."


End file.
